


Sunrises at the Sea

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hajime binds for too long, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, binding, gosh dang it hinata, sort of ooc, trans!hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: The sun was rising over the sea, casting rays of light on the beach. The sky was producing new, beautiful colors every second of the early morning. The clouds framed the sun perfectly, and if Mahiru was up, she definitely would have snapped hundreds upon hundreds of photos of it. Sunrises were always the most beautiful time of day.~Hajime knew he should take his binder off. He knew that four full days of binding was bad, but he just...couldnt.Nagito comes to the rescue!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Sunrises at the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this is my very first Dangan Ronpa fanfic, I hope you like!!  
> I really like the trans!Hajime headcanons/theories, so I decided to write it!!
> 
> can be read as platonic or romantic :D

The sun was rising over the sea, casting rays of light on the beach. The sky was producing new, beautiful colors every second of the early morning. The clouds framed the sun perfectly, and if Mahiru was up, she definitely would have snapped hundreds upon hundreds of photos of it. Sunrises were always the most beautiful time of day.

However, sunrises are only beautiful when you are not in immense pain. Sunrises are only beautiful when your chest doesn't feel like it might explode at every inch you move. Sunrises are only beautiful when you actually feel  _ okay  _ in your own body without having to tug that ever-loosening binder of your shoulders, or tightening the horrible, sticky-smooth feeling of duct tape around your chest. 

If it wasn't already obvious, Hajime was not having a fun time. Even if the sand cooled his legs, even if the sun’s first rays were warming his face.

He stared across the horizon, struggling to pull a full breath without his lungs erupting into a horrible pain. He should’ve taken it off...he knew he should have. But for  _ once  _ he didn't have to pretend to be someone else, he didn't have to be misgendered, and he didn't have to feel that horrible nauseous-twisty feeling in his stomach whenever someone said  _ “oh look at you, Himari! You will grow up to be a wonderful young woman!” _

Feeling the binder on gave him a sense of comfort. A sense of control. He couldn't stop looking at how flat his chest was whenever he caught a glance in the reflection of a window, or the door of a car Kazuichi would frequently pull in from the military base to tinker with. Now though, it felt like a prison. Constantly reminding him of something he couldn't change, someone he would always be with every horrible spike of pain.

Hajime flinched again at another stabbing ache and toyed with the strap of the binder. He could take it off. He probably  _ should _ take it off. But it was almost morning, and morning meant the others were going to be awake, and lord knows he would  _ never _ take off the binder where one of them would see. They would probably get angry at him for hiding this so long. Maybe steal the one thing that kept him sane and burn it while calling him a multitude of slurs. Maybe they’d shun him completely, maybe they’d leave him behind on the island, maybe...maybe-

“Hajime?”

Hajime jumped, turning around and letting go of the binder strap.

“Nagito, you scared me.”

Nagito chuckled, moving to sit next to Hajime. He had shed his green jacket, only clad in his shirt with the mysterious symbol on it, a pair of loose, black shorts and sandals. 

“I tend to scare many people.” The boy offered a smile and stared across the water. “Wonderful sunrise, don't you think?”

“Yeah,” Hajime nodded, following his gaze. “I guess it is pretty wonderful.”

“How lucky am I to be born in such a wonderful reality like this.” Nagito sighed, propping his arms behind him to lean back slightly. “And to spend this time with you, as well? Heh, whatever deity is watching down upon us must have given me extra luck.”

Hajime hummed. Usually, whenever Nagito talked about hope, or luck, there was an underlying longing mixed in with far too much obsession. But now, his voice was soft and airy, almost teasing the way he usually spoke. He almost forgot about the horrible pain in his chest, or the oncoming headache that would definitely follow after his ribs finally collapsed. 

Almost.

The silence was comfortable, if a bit awkward. Hajime was tense, not wanting to let his pain known, or out himself in the process. There was no doubt Nagito knew this, he could read Hajime like a book. Hajime was just glad he was keeping silent for the time being.

A beat passed. Then another. 

With every second the pain seemed to get more immense. Distantly, he could hear Nagito talking. Something about the waves, or the sky, or...or something. He tried to reach out to his voice, to hold on and not fall into the awful thrum of pain. But he just...couldn't.

“Agh-” Hajime doubled over, clutching at the center of his shirt. Nagito’s head immediately snapped over.

“Hajime? Hey, what's wrong?” His hands fluttered about nervously, wondering if he should touch him, what he should do. Finally, his mind was kicked into action when Hajime gasped again, softer. He stood up, helping his friend to his feet.

_ Mikan,  _ his mind chanted,  _ get him to Mikan. _

Nagito helped Hajime up, confused and concerned. Hajime was hunched over, his breathing labored and face starting to go pale. Nagito wrapped an arm around his back and helped him back to the cottages. He could hear the morning announcement starting to play as they neared Mikan’s cottage. Nagito knocked on her door, a small yelp of surprise accompanied by a  _ “o-one s-second!!”  _

As soon as Mikan opened the door, Nagito brushed past her and put Hajime onto her quickly made bed. 

“Something’s wrong with Hajime. I think he has some kind of chest pain.” Mikan stared at him for a moment before nodding and starting to undo Hajime’s tie. As she started to unbutton his shirt, Nagito forced himself to look away-- privacy reasons. Look, just because someone’s attractive doesn't mean you should peek with permission.

“...Oh, Hajime..” Nagito looked back when Mikan spoke. He blinked slightly, trying to analyze what he was seeing.

Hajime had...another shirt? Under his first shirt? Why was it cropped? Wouldn't he get hot? Why did he-  _ oh. _

_ Chest binder.  _ His mind supplied. He had heard about binding a while ago, somewhere on the internet. It never occurred to him that… 

“Th...this part you m-may want to lo-look away.” Mikan began to unclip the rings on the side of the binder, and Nagito averted his eyes again. Once Mikan had put a blanket over his chest, Nagito looked back and sat down at the end of the bed. He put a hand on Hajime’s and tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“Don't say anything to the others.” He looked over at Mikan seriously. “He might not want them to know.”   
Mikan squeaked and nodded rapidly. “I-I should g-go get bre-breakfast for you t-two a-anyway…if...if he wakes up, d-don't let him put it back on.”

Nagito nodded and watched as she scampered away, sighing softly.  _ What a pushover. _

* * *

Everything was hazy. He could feel Nagito helping him walk to Mikan’s cottage. He could hear her telling Nagito not to look. He could feel her taking the weight off his chest. But everything was...muffled. 

He blinked away the white clouding his vision, groaning softly at the sudden headache. 

“Hajime? Are you awake?” Nagito was above him, looking down with concern written all over his features.

“I...yeah…” He went to sit up and then panicked when he realized that his binder wasn't on where was it why didn't he haveitwhywasNagito-

“Hey, hey. Calm down. It's right here.” Nagito held up the binder and put it on the bedside table. “But Mikan says you can't put it on.”

Hajime stared at it, pulling the blanket with him as he sat up. The horribly, nauseous feeling came back when his hands brushed over his now-bigger-than-normal chest. He clutched at the blanket until his palms were starting to sweat.

“Hajime...I don't know much about that stuff but...If it was hurting you, why didn't you take it off?” Nagito asked softly. 

Hajime laughed softly, wincing as his chest hadn't stopped aching yet. “Why do you think? I feel most comfortable when I have it on. Like...I’m actually myself.” He sighed and laid back again. “And I was….scared of what you all would think of me.”

“Of what we would think?” Nagito tilted his head. “I...I guess that is reasonable. But, Haji I just want you to know...I don't think any less of you. And I don't think the others will either. You’re still Hajime, still our...friend.”

Hajime smiled and laughed. “That was...unbelievably cheesy.”

“Hey, I’m no good at this stuff.” Nagito laughed along in embarrassment.

“But...thank you, Nagito.”

Nagito smiled at him. “Of course, Hajime. But you better be careful from now on. I’m gonna be on your ass as much as Mikan is. F-figuratively, of course.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright I...I’ll try.” Hajime nodded. “I don't know why you were at the beach but...I'm just glad you came when you did.”

“Looks like my luck is rubbing off on you.” He laughed and lightly hit Hajime’s shoulder, causing the other boy to laugh along with him. 

Sun streamed through the windows of Mikan’s cabin. The clouds framed the sky perfectly, and all throughout the day Mahiru and Hiyoko were bouncing around, taking pictures that deserved to be on postcards. Morning was a beautiful time of day. Mornings are when everyone gathers around the large table in the restaurant to start the day off right with Teruteru’s delicious cooking skills. Mornings are when Akane and Nekomaru have their daily training session, kicking up the sand on the beach behind the beach house and screaming loud enough for the whole world to hear. Mornings are when Sonia, Kazuichi, and Ibuki have their fun in the water, splashing around and diving deep, looking for treasures in the ocean (or, in Kazuichi’s case, in Sonia’s heart.)

Sunrises may be beautiful, but mornings are filled with potential for a new day. And what better to start off a fresh, new day with someone you love most.

  
  



End file.
